harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
, the school of Magic|Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, a video game}} Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the British wizarding school, located in the Highlands of Scotland.[http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/1997/0697-herald-johnstone.html 1997 interview in The Herald (Glasgow)] It takes students from the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and Ireland.[http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/1999/0799-telegraph-cleave.html 3 July 1999 interview in the Telegraph][http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2000/0700-swns-alfie.htm 8 July 2000 South West News Service interview] The castle is located in the mountains near a loch. The precise location of the school can never be uncovered because it was rendered Unplottable. To Muggles, the school looks like an old abandoned castle. Similarly, most wizarding schools locations are protected in order to prevent their ways of teaching being revealed, as well as protect the students and schools themselves from any harm. Established around the 10th century, Hogwarts is considered to be one of the finest magical institutions in the wizarding world, though other notable schools included Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, the Durmstrang Institute, and Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Children with magical abilities are enrolled at birth, and acceptance is confirmed by owl post at age eleven. However, if the child in question is a Muggle-born, a professor from the school would come and inform the child's parents. The school's motto is Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus (Draco Dormiens Nvnqvam Titillandvs), which, translated from Latin, means "Never tickle a sleeping dragon" Location ]] Hogwarts School is located in Hogwarts Castle, a large castle somewhere in the Highlands of Scotland. The castle has extensive grounds with sloping lawns, flowerbeds and vegetable patches, a loch (called the Black Lake), a large dense forest (called the Forbidden Forest), several greenhouses and other outbuildings, and a full-size Quidditch Pitch. There is also an owlery, which houses all the owls owned by the school and those owned by students. The three highest towers are the Astronomy Tower, the Ravenclaw Tower, and the Gryffindor Tower. There are 142 staircases, which are known to move around in the massive castle which is set upon huge rocks above a magnificent lake. The castle is known for its many updates and changes in layout throughout the years, such as regenerating itself after the Battle of Hogwarts. It should be noted that some rooms in the school tend to "move around," and so do the steps on the grand staircase. Albus Dumbledore once noted that even he did not know all of Hogwarts' secrets. The castle has witnessed centuries and has a long history of ancient magic. lion, the Slytherin serpent, the Ravenclaw eagle, and the Hufflepuff badger]] The school has numerous charms and spells on and around it that make it impossible for a Muggle to see it as the school; rather, they see only ruins and several warnings of danger. Witches and wizards cannot Apparate or Disapparate in Hogwarts grounds, except for when the Headmaster lifts the enchantment, whether only in certain areas or for the entire campus, so as to make the school less vulnerable when it serves the headmaster to allow Apparition. Electricity and electronic devices are not found at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger indicated that due to the high levels of magic, substitutes for magic used by Muggles, such as computers, radar and electricity "go haywire" around Hogwarts. Radios, however, make an exception as they are not powered by electricity, but by magic. History Early history Hogwarts was founded around 990 A.D. by two wizards and two witches: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They each represented an aspect of personality that they wanted to bring out in new students. However, shortly after founding the school, Slytherin had a falling out with the other founders about blood purity, and wanted to admit only pure-blood students. He felt that only pure-blooded students deserved to learn magic, but the other three founders all disagreed, especially Gryffindor. Slytherin left the school, but not before secretly building the Chamber of Secrets and foretelling that only his own heir would be able to open it once he or she attended the school, and unleash a murderous basilisk living inside to purge the school of all Muggle-born students. Middle history About three hundred years after the school was founded, the Triwizard Tournament began between the three most prestigious magical schools in Europe: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. This tournament was considered the best way for wizards and witches of different nationalities to meet and socialise. The tournament continued for six centuries until the death toll became too high, and the tournament was discontinued. Recent history 1926 On 29 November 1926, the Daily Prophet reported that security had to be increased at Hogwarts in response to the growing threat from Gellert Grindelwald. Measures included the Headmaster holding an emergency meeting with worried parents, and students being sent home early. - 1942-1943 school year The existence of the school was threatened twice when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. The first time it was opened was in 1942, when Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Heir of Slytherin and the man who would become Lord Voldemort, opened the Chamber in his fifth year. When a girl named Myrtle Warren was killed, the Ministry of Magic threatened to close the school. As Riddle spent his time away from Hogwarts in a Muggle orphanage, he did not want the school closed (and having his request to remain in school over the holidays denied due to the situation he created), so he framed Rubeus Hagrid and although Albus Dumbledore still suspected Riddle, he got away with it. However, in 1992 the Chamber was reopened again and the truth came out that Hagrid was innocent and Riddle was guilty. 1970s-1980s Throughout the entirety of the First Wizarding War, which lasted for eleven long years and caused much distress among the students, Hogwarts Castle was perhaps the only safe haven in wizarding Britain, due to the presence of Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore had risen to the post of Headmaster and was the only one whom Voldemort were ever afraid of. That is not to say the school was entirely secure either, however. While war was waged outside the ancient walls of the school, and it remained safe from Dark Forces outside the castle, the existence of ancient threats hidden deep within it began to stir when a student by the name of Jacob became intrigued with and began to search for the fabled Cursed Vaults, five secret rooms of ambiguous origins somewhere within the castle said to house ancient magical treasures that was older even than the school itself. Quite possibly roused by the knowledge of how the Chamber of Secrets, another ancient secret of the castle thought to be a myth that had been proven true only a few decades previously, throughout his school career, Jacob grew increasingly obsessed with his quest to prove their existence, and broke several school rules while doing so. The situation ultimately escalated even further when the pupil finally found it and, tampering with magic he did not quite understand while examining the outer chamber leading into the vault itself, inadvertently unleashed a curse upon the school that threatened to encase the entire castle in ice, injuring several students in the process. By that point, Jacob's quests for the vaults were no secret, and rumours began spreading around the student body that he unleashed several curses upon the school, and even was cursed himself and that he eventually went mad. Ultimately, however, Jacob managed to break into the vault itself, and in doing so, caused the ice to vanish. Despite his contribution to putting an end the threat, however, his meddling with the vaults had been what put the school at risk in the first place, and as such, he was thus responsible for the endangerment of the school, and Jacob's subsequent expulsion from Hogwarts was covered in the ''Daily Prophet''. With the cursed ice gone from the halls of Hogwarts and his students once more safe from it, Dumbledore and the rest of the school staff dimmed the rumours suggesting Jacob had actually located one of the vaults as best they could by treating it as an isolated incident that had more to do with Jacob's search ''for the Cursed Vaults than it had to do with the vaults themselves, hoping to discourage others from looking for them and maintain the common view that they were still just a myth. This worked so effectively that while people still spoke of it a long time afterwards, no one, not even Jacob's own mother, believed that the Cursed Vaults actually existed. By the end of the 1970's, Lord Voldemort’s ascendancy was almost complete. While the Ministry of Magic did their best to both put up a fight as well as maintain the secrecy of wizardkind, true resistance to him were being concentrated in the underground organisation founded by Dumbledore himself called the Order of the Phoenix, which several former students at the school went on to join. On Hallowe'en during the 1980-1981 school year, news would have reached the school of the fall of Lord Voldemort and his failed attempt at murdering the infant Harry Potter, after which students and staff alike celebrated the fall of the Dark Lord. 1991-1992 school year In 1991, Harry Potter started his time at Hogwarts. Already famous for being the boy who vanquished Lord Voldemort at the age of one, he soon began, with the help of his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, to unravel the secret of the Philosopher's Stone being kept at the school. Harry discovered that the Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Quirinus Quirrell, was a host body for the barely alive Voldemort, who wanted the Stone to restore him back to his former glory, and to grant him everlasting life. Harry, Ron, and Hermione suffered a series of difficult challenges down in the Underground Chambers in an attempt to stop the Philosopher's Stone being stolen by Severus Snape, who they believed was trying to steal it, when in reality it was Quirrell. Harry discovered Quirrell in the chambers and he was able to defeat him, thwarting Voldemort from getting the Stone and returning to life. Harry managed this when he found out that Quirrell's skin got burnt whenever Harry touched it. According to Dumbledore's theory, Quirrell's heart and soul were so consumed by Voldemort and his own greed and hatred, that he could not bear to touch or hold something as pure as Harry. 1992-1993 school year 's attack on Mrs Norris and first blood-written message on the wall]] In 1992, the Chamber of Secrets was re-opened by Ron's younger sister Ginny, under the influence of a diary written by Tom Riddle. The diary allowed Riddle's memory to possess Ginny, allowing him to act through her to open the Chamber for a second time. Lucius Malfoy, through the desire to further the power of the Dark Lord, had slipped the diary into her bundle of schoolbooks, without knowing it was a Horcrux. His ulterior motive was to ruin the reputations of several great wizards, including Dumbledore and the Weasley children's father Arthur Weasley, the latter of whom was highly influential concerning the Muggle Protection Act. However, Harry discovered the truth and destroyed the diary and the basilisk, thus bringing an end to these dark plots. 1993-1994 school year In 1993 Harry's notorious godfather Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Sirius had been convicted of murdering twelve Muggles and Peter Pettigrew with the Blasting Curse. He was also convicted of betraying James, Lily, and Harry Potter's whereabouts to Voldemort in his duty as their Secret-Keeper. Because of these believed offences he spent twelve years in a high-security cell in Azkaban. It was also believed by the Ministry that Black was after Harry, as they heard Black mummer "he's at Hogwarts" in his sleep. Black supposedly thought that killing Harry would bring Voldemort back to full power. 's attack on the Fat Lady's portrait]] Black broke into the school twice, one time almost ripping the Fat Lady to shreds, and another time getting close to Ron's "rat," Scabbers. During the second break-in, Ron awoke, which resulted in him screaming in fright, as Black was looming over him with a knife. His screams woke the whole tower and alerted McGonagall to the incident. After this incident security was tightened even more so. Harry, Ron, and Hermione met Black in the Shrieking Shack along with Remus Lupin, who had been a friend of Black as well as Harry's parents and Pettigrew during the time he attended Hogwarts as a student. Black revealed the truth to them. He was innocent, and it was Pettigrew who had done the things Sirius had been convicted of. To blame Sirius, he had chopped off one of his fingers as proof, turned into an Animagus, which in his case was a rat (Scabbers), and scurried off. Sirius had come back to kill Pettigrew, and now that Lupin had heard his story he believed him, he was going to help. However, Harry persuaded them to give Pettigrew to the Ministry and let the Dementors have him. As they took Pettigrew back to the castle, Pettigrew escaped and returned to Voldemort to help bring him back to power. Harry and Hermione later helped Sirius escape on Buckbeak the Hippogriff while Ron was in the Hospital Wing, and saved both Sirius' and Buckbeak's lives. 1994-1995 school year ]] In 1994, the Triwizard Tournament recommenced with more powerful safety measures in place. However, more dark plots were being hatched. Barty Crouch Jr, disguised as Professor Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, managed to enter Harry in the Tournament by putting his name in the Goblet of Fire under the name of a fourth school, which ensured he would be chosen by the Goblet. Harry's involvement in this plan caused him great misery at Hogwarts, as the representatives for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as many Hogwarts students, believed he was a cheater. It was because of Crouch Jr and his influence over certain house-elves that Harry ended up at the end of the tournament with Cedric Diggory (who, under Voldemort's order, was killed by Pettigrew) in a graveyard surrounded by Death Eaters. Voldemort was brought back to his physical form using Harry's blood and a dark potion. Voldemort attempted to torture and humiliate Harry by means of the Unforgivable Curses. He used the Cruciatus Curse twice on Harry and the Imperius Curse once, Harry was able to resist the latter. Harry escaped and succeeded in alerting all of Voldemort's enemies, Dumbledore in particular, that he had returned. Dumbledore restarted the Order of the Phoenix one hour after he was alerted. However, many including the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, chose not to believe him. 1995-1996 school year Hogwarts was further threatened when the Ministry of Magic began implementing "Educational Decrees" in 1995, as part of a conspiracy to discredit and ruin Dumbledore and Harry. Dolores Umbridge, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and Minister Fudge's Undersecretary, was the centre of this plan. With these Educational Decrees, she slowly took control of Hogwarts, and eventually replaced Dumbledore as Headmistress. But it was through the cunning of Hermione and the other members of Dumbledore's Army which Hermione, Harry and Ron helped to form that Umbridge was overthrown. The Ministry had no choice but to accept that Voldemort had returned and Umbridge was removed from Hogwarts after Dumbledore was reinstated. 1996-1997 school year above the Astronomy Tower]] Through the 1996-1997 school year, the new Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour ordered Aurors to guard Hogwarts for protection from Dark forces. In 1997, Hogwarts was attacked by a mob of Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy's son Draco was forced into the service of Lord Voldemort for the fear of his and his family's lives. As a result, Headmaster Dumbledore's safety was compromised, and he was killed by Severus Snape. In a secret euthanasia or coup de grace arranged in advance between them. Following this "horrible" tragedy, Professor Minerva McGonagall was appointed acting Headmistress, although the security of the school hung by a thread. There was no certainty that Hogwarts would remain open. The faculty agreed to follow "established procedures" and let the school governors ultimately decide. 1997-1998 school year ]] Regardless of the school governors' decision, with the takeover of the Ministry by Voldemort, attendance at Hogwarts was mandatory for all eligible children. New, militaristic requirements were established, such as proof of Blood status. This was so Voldemort can keep an eye on the entire wizarding world from a young age, and to weed out muggle-borns, which included eleven-year old children who have no knowledge before the forced invitation, with the possibility of never entering Hogwarts nor returning to their homes ever again. Muggle Studies, involving mainly of how Muggles are vile things, became a required subject, while Defence Against the Dark Arts had simply become Dark Arts, teaching students illegal curses outright. Snape was appointed Headmaster, and Alecto and Amycus Carrow, teachers of Muggle Studies and Dark Arts, respectively, had also been assigned as his deputies. It was a time of great terror in which no one could be certain who was friend or foe. Post 1998 ]] In May 1998, the Battle of Hogwarts took place. This battle ended with the death of many on both sides. Thanks to Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort was finally destroyed once and for all, and peace was restored, and Minerva McGonagall became the Headmistress of the school. Harry was celebrated as a true hero. Hogwarts sustained extensive damage during the battle. Multiple areas of the main building and adjacent areas were set on fire or blown up, and the Quidditch pitch was largely destroyed by fire. After the Battle, Hogwarts was repaired. Some students, such as Hermione Granger, returned to the school in 1998 to complete their education. By 2017, normal school life had resumed with McGonagall still as Headmistress and Hagrid still as Keeper of the Keys. Many descendants of previous students were now coming to Hogwarts as new pupils, and Neville Longbottom became the Professor for Herbology after retiring as an Auror. Typical school year ]] Term begins on 1 September. Students usually reach Hogwarts via the Hogwarts Express, which leaves from Platform 9¾ of London's King's Cross Station at 11 a.m. sharp. There seemed to be other ways of entering the school, such as via broomsticks or Floo Powder, or simply Apparating to a nearby location such as Hogsmeade. Missing the Hogwarts Express for any reason is a very serious problem, but will not cost the student points as long as they get there before the term has officially started. The Hogwarts Express brings the students to Hogsmeade station, where the first years traditionally cross the Black Lake in boats with the gamekeeper, and go under an opening in the rocks upon which Hogwarts is built, through a curtain of ivy, and finally into an underground harbour. Older students travel on the road in carriages pulled by Thestrals (invisible to any that hasn't witnessed death) to the castle. The Welcoming Feast takes place in the Great Hall. This feast includes the Sorting ceremony, followed by a few words from the current Headmaster or Headmistress, the banquet starts after this, including large quantities of food and drink. The feast is closed with a few more words from the Headmaster or headmistress, but it also included the usual "start-of-term notices". ]] After dinner, students are led to their house common room by a prefect. This is a special time for new students to get comfortable with their surroundings because the next day classes begin. The class schedules are handed out during breakfast by the Heads of House. After two weeks of classes, the Quidditch team trials and flying lessons for the first years usually occur. Homework is usually assigned to students at the end of classes or at the end of the school term. It is usually completed by students in the: Study Hall, Study Area, Library, Gryffindor Tower Reading Room or another Common Room. A Homework Planner can be used to help students to keep track of all their homework assignments. The planner also tells the students to complete the homework when it is opened. If a student fails to complete the homework or is late in handing it in, he/she could be given a detention as a punishment. Hogwarts' school year is structured in a similar way to other non-magical schools and colleges in the UK, with a three-term year punctuated by holidays at Christmas and Easter and bounded by the long summer holiday of nine weeks. Students have the option of staying at Hogwarts for the winter and spring holidays. Those who choose to stay at the castle during the Christmas holidays do not have lessons and attend a feast on Christmas Day. Students also do not have classes the week of Easter, but this is much less enjoyable due to the large amount of work that the teachers assign students at this time in preparation for final exams. village during Christmas]] Other than the breaks and weekends, students do not receive holidays. However, students third year and above may visit Hogsmeade, the local village, occasionally. There are normally four feasts per year: the start-of-term feast at the beginning of the school year, end-of-term feast at the end of the school year, and feasts at Hallowe'en and Christmas. Feasts are also called to mark special occasions, as in Goblet of Fire, when there was a feast to celebrate the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament. Classes will proceed normally and the next notable event occurs on the evening of 31 October: the Hallowe'en feast. Decorations include giant pumpkins and flocks of hundreds of bats flying across the halls. The served foods include pumpkin treats, tarts, cakes and all sorts of magical sweets. The Quidditch season starts usually with the first Quidditch match in the first weeks of November. In the second week of December, the Deputy Head takes names of those who are staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays. The first term usually ends about a week before Christmas and most of the students and some of the teachers go home by the school train. In Triwizard Tournament years, the Yule Ball occurs on the evening of Christmas Day, ending at midnight. On the 25th of December, a Christmas Feast is held in the Great Hall. Shortly after the 6th January (Epiphany aka Twelfth Night), the Hogwarts Express returns to Hogsmeade; the second term begins. The exact dates of the beginning of the Easter holidays vary every year. During these holidays, the students may go home. The final exams are held the first week of June and the results come out on the second week. In the evening before the Hogwarts Express goes back to London, the End-of-Term Feast is held. The Hogwarts Express returns to London during the third week of June. Some staff and all of the students leave Hogwarts for summer holiday. Houses Hogwarts students are divided into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. House ghosts ]] Hogwarts is the most heavily haunted dwelling place in Britain (and this is against stiff competition, as there are more reported ghost sightings/sensings on these damp islands than anywhere else in the world). The castle is a congenial place for ghosts, because the living inhabitants treat their dead friends with tolerance and even affection, no matter how many times they have heard the same old reminiscences. Each of the four Hogwarts houses has its own ghost. Slytherin boasts the Bloody Baron, who is covered in silver bloodstains. He is well known for being extremely unsocial and many students, including those of his own House, are known to be slightly afraid of him. While alive he was a hot-tempered man. The least talkative of the house ghosts is the Grey Lady, who is long-haired and beautiful. She was the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, making her the only house ghost to be directly related to one of the four Hogwarts founders. Hufflepuff house is haunted by the Fat Friar, who was executed because senior churchmen grew suspicious of his ability to cure the pox merely by poking peasants with a stick, and his ill-advised habit of pulling rabbits out of the communion cup. Though a genial character in general, the Fat Friar still resents the fact that he was never made a cardinal. He also frequently suggests that Peeves should have a second chance, whether or not he deserves it. ]] Gryffindor house is home to Nearly Headless Nick, who in life was Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Something of a snob, and a less accomplished wizard than he believed, Sir Nicholas lounged around the court of Henry VII in life, until his foolish attempt to beautify a lady-in-waiting by magic caused the unfortunate woman to sprout tusks. Sir Nicholas was stripped of his wand and inexpertly executed, leaving his head hanging off by a single flap of skin and sinew. He retains a feeling of inadequacy with regard to truly headless ghosts. Another notable Hogwarts ghost is Moaning Myrtle, who haunts an unpopular girls' toilet. Myrtle was a student at Hogwarts when she died, and she chose to return to school in perpetuity, with the short-term aim of haunting her arch-rival and bully, Olive Hornby. As the decades have rolled by, Myrtle has made a name for herself as the most miserable ghost in school, usually to be found lurking inside one of the toilets and filling the tiled space with her moans and howls. School spirit Hogwarts' motto is: ''"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus". The translation is: Never tickle a sleeping dragon. Quidditch is possibly the most popular sport at the school, with most of the student body turning out to watch each match. Hogwarts also has a Frog Choir which sings at special occasions. School song There is an official school song, though this is only sung when the headmaster is in a particularly good mood and deems it appropriate (which is therefore why it was only known to have been commissioned once from 1991-1998). It doesn't seem to conform to the strict opinions of older headmasters and headmistresses, such as Armando Dippet. As such it may be an invention of the relaxed Albus Dumbledore and certainly sounds like it's of his invention. There is no standard rhythm to the song. Everyone can sing it how they like, as such the Weasley twins prefer a slow and deep style. The lyrics are shown below: :"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, :Teach us something please, :Whether we be old and bald, :Or young with scabby knees, :Our heads could do with filling, :With some interesting stuff, :For now they're bare and full of air, :Dead flies and bits of fluff, :So teach us things worth knowing, :Bring back what we've forgot, :Just do your best, we'll do the rest, :And learn until our brains all rot." '' Coat of Arms Based on its appearance in illustrations in the books, movies, and Pottermore, the blazon of the Hogwarts Coat of Arms is: :''Quarterly, I. Gules a lion rampant to sinister Or; II. Vert a serpent erect Argent langued Gules; III. Or a badger regardant proper; IV. Azure an eagle wings displayed and elevated Or beaked Argent; and over all an escutcheon Or charged with the letter 'H' Sable. The motto, "draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" to be carried in an escroll beneath the shield. :The way that the house mascots are arranged makes the centre line divide the houses with warm colours and mammal mascots from the houses with cold colours and saurian mascots. Administration The highest position of staff at Hogwarts is the Headmaster or Headmistress. There is also a Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress, who will take over responsibilities of the Headmaster should the circumstances demand it. Heads of Hogwarts Headmaster or Headmistress is the chief administrator of a School. They make all major decisions regarding the safety and the day-to-day functioning of the school, and have the power to override any decision made by any other authoritative facilitator at the school, with the possible exception of the Board of Governors. Deputy Heads Deputy Headmaster or Deputy Headmistress (depending on gender) that assists the headmaster in his duties. In the event of a headmaster's incapacitation, the deputy headmaster serves as temporary headmaster until the Board of Governors can elect a new, permanent one. Heads of House Head of House is the title for a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is responsible for one of the four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. It is possible for a Head of House to serve concurrently as Deputy Head but not as Headmaster. Support staff *Unidentified Hogwarts employees Subjects and teachers , the Wand represents Charms, the mortar and pestle represents Potions and the cat represents Transfiguration]] Hogwarts has in its faculty an abundance of wise and talented professors. Each specialises in a specific subject. Other staff positions include that of a school nurse, caretaker, librarian, and Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. There are a variety of classes taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These include both the core curriculum and the electives, available from third year forward. Some classes may be dropped in the sixth year. Numerous lessons are described, instructing the students in various branches of magic. Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic, and Herbology are compulsory subjects for the first five years. At the end of their second year, students are required to add at least two optional subjects to their syllabus for the start of the third year. Five of the choices are Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies. Transfiguration ]] Transfiguration is the art of changing the form or appearance of an object, and hence this is what this class teaches. Transfiguration is a theory-based subject, including topics such as "Switching Spells" (altering only a part of some object, such as giving a human rabbit's ears); Vanishing Spells (causing an object to completely disappear); and Conjuring Spells (creating objects out of thin air). It is possible to change inanimate objects into animate ones and vice versa — Minerva McGonagall, the class's teacher, transfigures her desk into a pig. The teachers of the class have been Professor Albus Dumbledore (?-1957) and Professor Minerva McGonagall (1957-1998). Defence Against the Dark Arts Defence Against the Dark Arts, commonly shortened to D.A.D.A., is the class that teaches students defensive techniques to defend against the Dark Arts, and to be protected from Dark creatures. The subject has an extraordinarily high turnover of staff members — throughout Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts, no Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher has remained at Hogwarts for more than one school year. These included Quirinus Quirrell, Gilderoy Lockhart, Remus Lupin, Bartemius Crouch Jr impersonating Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Dolores Umbridge, Severus Snape, and Amycus Carrow. Hagrid suggested that "They're startin' ter think the job's jinxed. No one's lasted long for a while now." Dumbledore suggested that Voldemort cursed the position because his application for it was rejected. The position had also been coveted by Snape, but he was denied the position as well. Snape was finally appointed D.A.D.A. professor in 1996. After the end of the Second Wizarding War, the jinx on the position was lifted. Harry Potter would occasionally come to the class to give lectures on the subject. The teachers of this class have been Professor Galatea Merrythought (c. 1895-1945), Professor Quirinus Quirrell (1991-1992), Professor Gilderoy Lockhart (1992-1993), Professor Remus Lupin (1993-1994), Barty Crouch Jr (1994-1995), Professor Dolores Umbridge (1995-1996), Professor Severus Snape (1996-1997), and Professor Amycus Carrow (Dark Arts) (1997-1998). Charms ]] Charms is the type of spells concerned with giving an object new and unexpected properties, and hence this class mainly consists on learning those sorts of spells. Charms classes are described as notoriously noisy and chaotic, as the lessons are largely practical. Many of the exposition sequences in the books are set in Charms classes, which are on the second floor of Hogwarts. The class is taught by Professor Flitwick (c. 1976-?). Potions ]] Potions is described as the art of creating mixtures with magical effects. It requires the correct mixing and stirring of ingredients at the right times and temperatures. Snape's lessons are depicted as unhappy, oppressing times set in a gloomy dungeon in the basement of the castle, whilst Slughorn's, who replaces Snape as Potions Master, is shown as more cheerful and even fun at times. The teachers of this class have been Professor Horace Slughorn (?-1981) (1996-?) and Professor Severus Snape (1981-1996). Astronomy Astronomy is the only field of study at Hogwarts that has a direct equivalent in the Muggle world. Astronomy classes take place in the Astronomy Tower, the tallest tower in Hogwarts, and are taught by Professor Aurora Sinistra. Lessons involve observations of the night skies with telescopes. Lessons are held every week at midnight, and first years have lessons on Wednesday. Known student homework activities include learning the names of stars, constellations and planets, and their location, movements, and environments. The only known teacher of this class is Professor Aurora Sinistra (c. 1991-?). Arithmancy Arithmancy is a branch of magic concerned with the magical properties of numbers. As neither Harry nor Ron took this class, almost nothing is known about it. However, it is a favourite subject of Hermione. Arithmancy is reportedly difficult, as it requires memorising or working with many charts. The subject is taught by Professor Septima Vector. It is separated into normal Arithmancy and Advanced Arithmancy Studies, the latter of which is taught by an unknown teacher (possibly Professor Vector). The only known Arithmancy teacher is Professor Septima Vector (c. 1991-?). It is also an elective course, that can be taken by students third year and above. Study of Ancient Runes The Study of Ancient Runes is a general theoretical subject that studies ancient runic scripts. Because only Hermione studies it, little else is known about this subject. It is taught by Professor Bathsheda Babbling (c. 1991-?). It is an elective course, that can be taken by students third year and above. History of Magic ]] History of Magic is the study of magical history. Cuthbert Binns' lessons are depicted as some of the most boring at Hogwarts. They are only lectures, given without pause, about significant events in wizarding history. Topics have included goblin rebellions, giant wars, and the origins of wizarding secrecy. This is the only class at Hogwarts that is taught by a ghost, as the professor never noticed he had died and simply continued teaching as if nothing had changed. The only known teacher of this subject is Professor Cuthbert Binns (17th or 18th century-?). Herbology ]] Herbology is the study of magical plants and how to take care of, utilise and combat them. There are at least three greenhouses described in the books, holding a variety of magical plants of varying degrees of lethality. Herbology is also the only subject Neville Longbottom excels in. He later replaces Professor Sprout as the Herbology teacher. The known teachers of this subject are Professor Herbert Beery (?-early 20th century), Professor Pomona Sprout (early 20th century-early 21st century), and Professor Neville Longbottom (early 21st century-?). Divination ]] Divination is the art of predicting the future. Various methods are described, including tea leaves, Fire-omens, Crystal balls, Palmistry, Cartomancy (including the reading of conventional playing cards and the tarot), astrology, and Dream interpretations. Divination is described by Professor McGonagall as "one of the most imprecise branches of magic". Supporters of the subject claim that it is an inexact science that requires innate gifts like the "Inner Eye". Those opposed claim that the subject is irrelevant and fraudulent. Harry is first taught Divination by Professor Trelawney, and then later by Firenze after Trelawney is sacked by Dolores Umbridge in Harry's fifth year. In the sixth (and presumably seventh) year, Firenze and Professor Trelawney teach Divination. The teachers of this class have been Professor Sybill Trelawney (1980-1995) (1996-?) and Professor Firenze (1996-1998). Care of Magical Creatures ]] Care of Magical Creatures is the class which instructs students on how to care for magical beasts. Classes are held outside the castle. In Harry's first two years, the class is taken by Professor Silvanus Kettleburn who then retires "in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs". Dumbledore then recruits the gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid to accept a teaching position along with his gamekeeping duties. Although Hagrid is obviously very experienced and knowledgeable, he consistently misjudges the risk that the animals he uses in his lessons pose to his students, which sometimes results in chaos. When Hagrid is absent, his lessons are taken over by Professor Grubbly-Plank, a witch and acquaintance of Dumbledore's. The teachers of this class have been Professor Silvanus Kettleburn (early 20th century-1992), Professor Rubeus Hagrid (1993-?), and Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank (1995) . Muggle Studies Muggle Studies is a class taught by Charity Burbage which involves the study of the Muggle (non-magical) culture "from a wizarding point of view." It also includes Muggle Art and Muggle Music. The only need for witches and wizards to learn about Muggle ways and means is to ensure they can blend in with Muggles while needing to do so (for example, at the 1994 Quidditch World Cup). As the class is only mentioned as being taken by Hermione, and for just one year, little is known about its curriculum. Voldemort murdered Professor Charity Burbage because she portrays Muggles in a positive light and is opposed to limiting wizardry to only people of pure-blood origins. For the rest of that academic year, Alecto Carrow, a Death Eater, teaches Muggle Studies. However, her lessons (which are made compulsory) mainly describe Muggles and Muggle-borns as subhuman and worthy of persecution. The known teachers of this subject have been Professor Quirinus Quirrell (?-1990), Male Professor (1990-1993), Professor Charity Burbage (1993-1997), and Professor Alecto Carrow (1997-1998). Flying ]] Flying is the class that teaches the use of broomsticks made for the use of flying and is taught only to Hogwarts first years by Rolanda Hooch. The subject is the only one that requires physicality. The only teacher known to have taught this class is Madam Rolanda Hooch. Ghoul Studies A subject taught by an unknown professor. It is assumed that students learn about ghouls like poltergeists, vampires, Veela, etc. and how to defend themselves from these creatures. Alchemy Alchemy is a sort of composite subject between Transfiguration, Potions and Muggle Chemistry, focused roughly on the transmutation of substances into other forms. It is an elective, only offered to NEWT level students if the demand is sufficient. Apparition ]] Apparition is the magical form of teleportation in the wizarding world. Lessons are optional to those in the sixth and seventh years. In the wizarding world, performing Apparition requires a licence and may only be legally performed by people over seventeen years of age. The described reason for the restriction is that Apparition is dangerous if done improperly: insufficient concentration may lead to body parts being left behind in an unfortunate side-effect known as splinching. Although, as Hermione points out innumerable times throughout the series, magical enchantments on Hogwarts castle and grounds prevent Apparition and Disapparition inside the castle, these protections are temporarily relaxed within the Great Hall for short periods to permit students to practise Apparition. Wilkie Twycross, a Ministry of Magic Apparition Instructor, offers lessons in Apparition to sixth-years. Art Art is a class where students paint, draw, and otherwise, depict artistic things (presumably controlling the paint and pencils with either a spell that repeats the same thing over and over or a spell that stands upright over the paper / canvas and draws in the direction that the wand moves) . It is taught by an unknown professor. Muggle Art Muggle Art is a class where students paint, draw, and otherwise depict artistic things. It is taught by an unknown Professor. Music Music is a class in which students are taught musical instruments and possibly sing in the Frog Choir. It was taught, in the early 1990s, by a male professor. Magical Theory A subject taught to at least first years. It is taught in Class 67 on the fourth floor of Hogwarts Castle. It presumably covers magic from a purely theoretical view, and Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling may be a required textbook. Counselling Hogwarts students receive career advice from their Heads of House in their O.W.L. year, some weeks prior to the examinations, to help establish what subjects the students need to concentrate on to achieve the required O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. scores for their chosen occupations. In fifth year, the students get career advice, which should help students choose their N.E.W.T. subjects. Bill Weasley told his younger brother Ron about it . Before their examination (during the Easter break) the students receive a batch of leaflets, advertising different jobs available to Hogwarts students and the N.E.W.T.s required for them. Examples are: Healing, Muggle relations, Wizard banking, Training security trolls, and working at the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. During the first week of summer term, the students discuss their future careers with the Head of Houses during a careers appointment. Harry Potter discusses his wished to become an Auror with McGonagall, who describes it as a difficult career path to take. The requirements are high: five N.E.W.T.s. and passing of character and aptitude tests. Auror training then takes another three years of study. Percy Weasley is still reading about his future career possibilities after his careers advice. In Diagon Alley, he reads about the later careers of Hogwarts prefects, just before he starts his sixth year. Harry first thought of his career after Hogwarts when he discussed it with fake Moody in his fourth year. Moody suggested that he (and Hermione Granger) would be suitable to become Aurors. We actually only see Harry's careers appointment with McGonagall, and also do not hear about the discussion she must have had with either Hermione or Ron, or with Ginny in the year after that. Oddly enough, the students of Hogwarts do not appear to receive similar counselling at the end of their second year, when they choose the elective subjects that may determine their future careers. Grading system Grading on routine homework seems to be along the same lines as that for Muggle students. Hogwarts students also have more difficult exams as they progress higher in the system. O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) are a set of standardised tests for fifth year students, which determine what courses a student may continue to study in their final years at Hogwarts. They are the wizarding equivalent of Muggle O-levels.' ' N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) are optional levels of education for exceptional students, much like A-levels for Muggle students. To progress to N.E.W.T.-level, students must receive certain high marks on O.W.L. exams, otherwise the student would not be able to cope with the increasingly difficult subject matter. N.E.W.T. tests occur at the end of the seventh year and cannot be retaken. Ordinary Wizarding Level Grading System: *''O - Outstanding (Pass, always continue to N.E.W.T.)'' *''E - Exceeds Expectations (Pass, usually continues to N.E.W.T.)'' *''A '- Acceptable (Pass, rarely continues to N.E.W.T) *P '- Poor (Fail, may repeat subject)'' *''D '- Dreadful (Fail, may not receive O.W.L. credit) *T' - Troll (Fail, with distinction. More than one T may mean refusal into other N.E.W.T.s)'' This grading system is also used on W.O.M.B.A.T.s (optional tests taken outside Hogwarts) and it is most likely used on N.E.W.T.s also, making this the universal exam grading system in wizarding Britain. Examinations End of year exams All students at Hogwarts are required to complete a set of examinations to get into the next year of schooling. There is one exam for each subject. In fifth year instead of end of the year exams, students set their O.W.L. (Ordinary Wizarding Levels), the score they achieve on these is what allows them to progress to N.E.W.T.-level. In order to progress to N.E.W.T., a student most score either an 'Outstanding' or an 'Exceeds Expectations' on their O.W.L. 1992 first year exams The Charms exam consisted in attributing animation to an otherwise inanimate object. In 1992, the students had to make a pineapple dance across Filius Flitwick's desk. The Transfiguration exam consisted in transfiguring a being into an object. In 1992, the students had to turn a mouse into a snuff box. Extra points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, points were taken off if it still had whiskers. The Potions exam consisted in brewing a potion from memory. In 1992, and in keeping with Snape's unpleasant sense of humour, the students had to produce a Forgetfulness Potion. In 1992 History of Magic exam, the test lasted for one hour and the students were required to answer questions about the invention of the Self-Stirring Cauldron by Gaspard Shingleton. 1993 second year exams Unknown 1994 third year exams The Charms exam required students to perform the Cheering Charm, Freezing Spell, and others. A separate room stood at the ready, if a student overdid their Cheering Charm. The Transfiguration exam was said the contain difficult tasks, as when finished students emerged "limp and ashen-faced." The exam included turning a teapot into a tortoise. Some students' tortoises still had tails, could breathe steam, and had willow-patterned shells. The Potions exam was to brew a Confusing Concoction. Points were taken off if students could not get their batch to thicken, as was required. The History of Magic exam may have included questions on Witch Hunts, as students were required to complete homework on the subject. The Defence Against the Dark Arts exam consisted of an obstacle course. It contained dark magical creatures, which included wading across a deep paddling pool containing a grindylow, a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squishing your way across a patch of marsh ignoring the misleading directions of a Hinkypunk then climbing into an old trunk and battle a Boggart. The Divination exam included looking into a crystal ball and being able to distinguish what could be seen. Both Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley chose to simply make something up. Harry's prediction, of a hippogriff flying away, turned out to be accurate. As nobody was mentioned as having failed the exam despite several students admitting they were just making things up, it is likely that anyone who at least pretended to see something would have been given a pass. 1995 fourth year exams The History of Magic exam involves testing the students on their knowledge of Goblin rebellions. Ordinary Wizarding Level An Ordinary Wizarding Level (often abbreviated O.W.L.) is a subject-specific test taken during Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry students' fifth year. These exams are administrated by the Wizarding Examinations Authority. The score made by a student on a particular O.W.L. determines whether or not he or she will be allowed to continue taking that subject in subsequent school years, and whether they might be successful in obtaining a particular job. Each exam has a written and practical assessment, so students can demonstrate their practical and theoretical knowledge. The exams are also taken over a two week period. Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test A''' Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test (often abbreviated N.E.W.T.) is a subject-specific exam that seventh year witches and wizards at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry take to help them pursue certain careers after their graduation. For instance the Ministry of Magic only accepts Auror applicants with at least five N.E.W.T.s with top grades of either 'Outstanding' or 'Exceeds Expectations'. Not much are known about these exams. Some students do not take these exams at all, some careers in the Wizarding World do not require N.E.W.T.s. Kitchens A veritable legion of house-elves are enlisted by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They work the kitchens, preparing feasts for the entire school. They also move trunks and baggage to and from rooms, clean dormitories, and presumably other areas of the castle as well. In 1994, they became angry with Hermione as she made attempts to free them. Dobby and Winky, who came under Hogwarts' employ at the time, were considered disgraces to the rest of their colleagues due to Dobby being paid and receiving a vacation while Winky getting drunk out of self-pity. During the Battle of Hogwarts, the house-elves fought against the Death Eaters with Kreacher leading them. They defended their masters by using kitchen knives to stab at the attackers' ankles. Student years A first year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is new to Hogwarts and in their first year of magical education. First years are typically eleven to twelve years of age. First years arrive at the castle by crossing the lake with the Keeper of the Keys in boats separate from the older students. They are not allowed to own a broomstick or be on one unless they are attending Flying class. An exception had been made for Harry because he joined the Gryffindor house team due to his exceptional skills with a broomstick. First year classes consist of: Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, and Flying. being pulled to Hogwarts castle]] A second year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their second year of magical education. Second years are typically twelve to thirteen years of age unless a student had to repeat the second form. The second year is the first year in which students are allowed to go with the rest of the school in the school carriages pulled by Thestrals up to the castle. Second year classes consist of: Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, and Charms. Unlike first years, the second-years' timetable does not include Flying, although they are allowed to bring their own broomsticks. At the end of the year, second-year students choose two or more classes they wish to study as electives the following year. A third year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their third year of magical education. Third years are typically thirteen to fourteen years of age. The third year is an important one for students, as it is the first year that they are permitted to sit elective courses. Third year classes consist of: Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, and the two or more electives the student chose the previous year. Third years are permitted to go to Hogsmeade during certain weekends if they have a signed permission form from their parent/guardian. A fourth year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their fourth year of magical education. Fourth years are typically fourteen to fifteen years of age. The fourth form is almost identical in its structure to the third; students sit two or more elective courses in addition to the core classes and are allowed in Hogsmeade during selected weekends. Fourth year classes consist of: Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, and two or more electives. Although, fourth years typically get more work than third years, to prepare for their O.W.L.s. A fifth year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their fifth year of magical education. Fifth years are typically fifteen to sixteen years of age. The fifth year is enormously important for students, due to the fact that it is the year in which they must sit their O.W.L. exams, which will determine what N.E.W.T. courses they will be permitted to take later on in their education. O.W.L.s determine what jobs they can apply for in their future careers. The fifth year is also the year in which students receive career counselling from their Heads of House. It is during this meeting that they will be advised as to what N.E.W.T.-level classes they should take in order to qualify for their desired career. Fifth year classes consist of: Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, and two or more electives. Before the beginning of the year, one boy and one girl are selected by the Headmaster from each house to become prefects. A sixth year is a student who is in his or her sixth year of magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sixth years are typically sixteen to seventeen years of age, although some may be older, if they have had to repeat a year like Marcus Flint did. The sixth year is the first year in which students sit N.E.W.T.-level classes. Sixth years may also elect to take part in Apparition lessons for a fee of twelve Galleons. Based on students O.W.L. scores, and depending on the minimum requirements of the professor teaching the subject at that time, students are allowed to sit any number of classes as long as they meet said requirements. If the student doesn't meet those requirements, they cannot attend the N.E.W.T.-level classes, having to repeat the O.W.L.-level classes and the fifth year exams. While students do have the opportunity to choose whether they wish to continue in particular subjects, those who begin studying N.E.W.T.-level subjects in their sixth year are expected to carry on with the subject into the seventh year and sit the N.E.W.T. exam in that subject. Sixth year students are initially excited to have more free time, but this extra time is intended to help them study and do homework, as many, if not all, teachers assign more homework and give more difficult lessons in their N.E.W.T.-level classes. A seventh year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their seventh and final year of formal magical education. Seventh years are typically seventeen to eighteen years of age, although some may be older if they have had to repeat a year. The seventh year contains the most important exams given at Hogwarts — the N.E.W.T.s. Students conclude their N.E.W.T.-level studies in the seventh year, at the end of which they sit the N.E.W.T. exam pertaining to each of their subjects. A student in the seventh year would have the same schedule he or she had in the sixth year and would sit only those classes in which they received O.W.L.s meeting the minimum requirement of the professor for that subject. However, not all students take N.E.W.T.s, as some occupations require only O.W.L.s. Every year, a male and female seventh year are appointed Head Boy and Head Girl. In most cases, the Headmaster selects the Head students from the seventh year prefects. However, students that have never been prefects, for example Harry's dad James Potter, can still be selected. Daily routines at Hogwarts , Snape, and Umbridge]] The day begins at 7:30 a.m. with breakfast in the Great Hall. During breakfast, the mail arrives in a flurry of hundreds of owls. A bell chime signals the start of the first class at 9 a.m. The bell chimes again in one hour to signal the start of the next class. There are two class periods before lunch (though N.E.W.T. students may have breaks during some of these), scheduled according to house. After lunch, there is another break and two more classes. pages 137-182 If there is a heavy snowstorm in between periods, certain lessons that take place outside (such as Herbology) may be cancelled, since it would be difficult for students to traverse from the castle to the outside. Dinner is served in the Great Hall toward evening, after which the students are expected to be in their house common rooms for studying and socialising. There is an Astronomy class at night on Wednesday every week (usually midnight). The students must be in bed or in the common rooms by a certain time, after which is called after hours. The times are different for different years (for example, fifth years are allowed to be in the halls until 9:00 p.m.) Recruitment Before school term Each year, the Hogwarts Deputy Head sends letters to eligible witches and wizards who will be eleven years old. These letters invite the children to be students at Hogwarts. If for any reason a letter does not reach its intended recipient, owls will continue delivering letters until the person receives one (as was Harry's experience when he turned eleven). The letter contains a list of needed supplies, signed by the Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions, Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus, which includes uniform clothing, spell books, and cauldrons. Letters are also sent to existing students to inform them of the new supplies needed. Students usually obtain school supplies at Diagon Alley in London. Letters to Muggle-born witches and wizards, such as Hermione and Harry's mother Lily Evans (and Tom Riddle (Voldemort) and Harry, though half-bloods, who lived with Muggles and knew nothing of the wizarding world), who may not be aware of their powers and are unfamiliar with the concealed wizarding world, are delivered in person by a member of Hogwarts staff, who then explain to the parents/guardians about magical society, and reassure them regarding this news. They also assist the family in regards to buying supplies and gaining access to Diagon Alley. Harry's letter was sent via normal owl delivery, since Professor Dumbledore, had presumed that the Dursleys had explained to Harry about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. When no response came from the first, several more letters, each reflecting Harry's new location, were sent. Ultimately, Hagrid was dispatched to hand-deliver Harry's final letter. Once he found Harry, who was with the Dursleys in their vain attempt to keep all wizarding knowledge from Harry, Hagrid explained all about Harry's parents and what had really happened the night they died. While Remus Lupin's father was a wizard, Dumbledore personally visited the family to invite the boy to Hogwarts given Remus being afflicted by lycanthropy. Remus noted that it was only after Dumbledore became headmaster that he could have been accepted at Hogwarts. Students are allowed to bring a cat, an owl or a toad, but exceptions such as rats and Pygmy Puffs are made. Moreover, students do not have to pay tuition fee, because the British Ministry of Magic covers the cost of all students' magical education. @emmalineonline1 @micnews There's no tuition fee! The Ministry of Magic covers the cost of all magical education! by J.K. Rowling on Twitter While most wizards and witches in Britain are educated in Hogwarts, they are not obligated to attend if they do not wish to, as some parents are noted to have home-educated their children (as Lyall Lupin originally intended to do so for his son due to his condition) or send them abroad (as Lucius originally intended for his son Draco to Durmstrang Institute). This was temporarily changed in the 1997–1998 school year, in which the new Voldemort-installed regime mandated all eligible children to attend, and weeding out Muggle-borns from the institute. Quidditch Gryffindor Quidditch team]] Tryouts for House Quidditch teams happen at the very beginning of the school year. The Heads of house have a list of applicants and pass them on to the team captain, so the captain can schedule tryouts at their leisure. First years are usually prohibited from joining a Quidditch team, because they are usually inexperienced with brooms and are forbidden to own them in the first place. However, exceptions have been made on both counts. Harry Potter is a noticeable exception, he was allowed to join the team in his first year and was the youngest Seeker in a century. Teams have different reputations; before Harry joined in 1991, the Gryffindor team was noted by McGonagall to be on a losing streak and that she could not bare any more of Severus Snape's boasting. The Slytherin team is considered to have no qualms with cheating and unsportsmanlike conduct. It has been noted that the Slytherin team employees players of brute strength, rather then skill. Holidays Students may go home for certain holidays such as Christmas and Easter. The students who choose to remain are treated to a feast along with some of the faculty. When Christmas holidays end, classes begin again. In Harry Potter's second year, Gilderoy Lockhart organised a Valentine's Day celebration. It was not continued after he left the school. The Easter holidays are not as enjoyable as the Christmas ones, as students are overloaded with homework in preparation for their exams, which are taken at the end of the year. Students are not allowed to use magic over the summer holidays until they turn seventeen, magic is also banned in corridors. Uniform in Hogwarts' male uniform]] The students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are required to wear a uniform. Students must wear their uniforms during all lessons, and while eating meals or studying in the Great Hall. Students are allowed to wear their own clothes after lessons in their House dormitory and during the holidays. Most students are seen still wearing their uniforms in their house dormitory, most probably because they would need to change into their pyjamas to sleep before they go to bed, so they may feel that it is troublesome to change into their own clothes, then change again into their pyjamas. in Hogwarts' female uniform]] The Hogwarts uniform worn in the books consists of a black robe and a black pointed hat. The robes bear no marks to distinguish between the houses. Students wear their own socks and shoes. The uniform portrayed in the films consists of a white collared, long sleeved shirt, a tie of their house colours (getting more sophisticated each year), a grey jumper vest, black slacks for males and a black, knee length skirt for females paired with black or grey socks. Both genders wear black comfortable shoes. Each student wears a cloak that bears their house crest on the front, right side and has a lining of their house color: green for Slytherin, red for Gryffindor, blue for Ravenclaw, and yellow for Hufflepuff. During the winter months, a grey jumper replaces the jumper vest for comfort and a scarf bearing their two house colours is worn for warmth. A black pointed hat is provided but is only worn for special occasions such as the opening ceremony, special dinners, house cup ceremony etc. Possible etymology J. K. Rowling speculated that she might have subconsciously produced the name Hogwarts from the Hogwort plant she saw when walking round Kew Gardens.2001 Sydney Morning Herald article In the film Labyrinth, Sarah, acted by Jennifer Connelly, meets a goblin outside the gates of the Labyrinth who introduces himself as Hoggle. As they depart, she calls him "Hogwart" instead of his proper name, Hoggle. Also in the film Labyrinth, Jareth the Goblin King, acted by David Bowie, often calls his goblins by the wrong names and at one point he incorrectly calls Hoggle "Hogwart." It is, of course, possible that the name may have derived from the word "Warthog", but simply reversed. Behind the scenes *J. K. Rowling revealed that Hogwarts is actually a state school, and the Ministry of Magic shoulders all of the school's financial needs.http://hellogiggles.com/jk-rowling-hogwarts-costs/2/ *J. K. Rowling said she wanted a humorous motto for Hogwarts since so many schools have less pragmatic ones such as "Reach for the stars". *The school song is only sung in the first book, and partially by Hermione and Hagrid in the fourth film. However, the song is sung completely in the deleted scenes as a welcoming to the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Credited to one of the many eccentricities of Albus Dumbledore. *A board game called Destination Hogwarts is based on the school and castle. *In the video game, a Muggle Studies Classroom is featured on the fifth floor, and an Ancient Runes Classroom is on the sixth floor. *In , Dumbledore believes that Hogwarts is the place Tom Marvolo Riddle felt was his real home. Ironically, this is also how Harry Potter felt about Hogwarts which is why it was stated that Harry's stomach lurched when Dumbledore told him this. *According to Remus Lupin, attendance at Hogwarts by British students is not mandatory; they may be home schooled by their parents, or sent to another magical school[http://hellogiggles.com/jk-rowling-hogwarts-costs/2/ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows](this rule was changed during the 1997–1998 school year, but was presumably restored after the demise of Voldemort). It is likely this extended to Lucius Malfoy's also expressed interest in his son attending the Durmstrang Institute. *There are two Headmasters known to have held the title more than once; they were Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. *In an interview with J. K. Rowling, she said there are about one thousand students attending Hogwarts at any given time. This is supported by the fact that, when Harry sees his father doing his O.W.L. (in the Pensieve in Snape's office), there are over 150 students. Secondly, during a Quidditch match, everybody was supporting Gryffindor except around 200 Slytherins supporting their own. However, if each year had the same number of students as Harry's, with five boys and five girls in each dorm, there would only be two-hundred and eighty students. This means that there are usually around 35 or 36 students per house per year (give or take, since you can't expect an equal assignment to each house each year). (''Or there are more dormitories that you don't see. The only ones mentioned in the books are the ones that house the students who are actually in the book, e.g.Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione. There are probably more than two dorms for each year.)'' *It is rumoured that on the W.O.M.B.A.T. test, Rowena Ravenclaw had a dream that a warty hog was leading her to a lake and that's how Hogwarts got its name. *J.K. Rowling has said in an interview that Hogwarts is a multi-faith school,http://maam-pince.blogspot.com/2007/10/jkr-hogwarts-is-a-multifaith-school.html and later confirmed that every "religion/belief/non-belief system" is represented at Hogwarts other than ,J.K. Rowling (@jk_rowling) on Twitter: To everyone asking whether their religion/belief/non-belief system is represented at Hogwarts: the only people I never imagined there 1/2 are Wiccans. as she felt this was a "different concept of magic" as compared to that taught at Hogwarts.J.K. Rowling (@jk_rowling) on Twitter: .@GredxForgex Me too! But it's a different concept of magic to the one laid out in the books, so I don't really see how they can co-exist. *The Anti-Disapparition Jinx was lifted in 1998 as Draco Malfoy could apparate to Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle. OBS: This is only shown in the films, and the films are known to take liberties with the rules established in the books, often in the interest of dramatic effect or convenience. Author's comments "''A slightly different list of school subjects appears in my earliest notes. Herbology is called 'Herbalism', Divination is compulsory from the first year, as are Alchemy and a subject called simply 'Beasts', whereas Transfiguration is called 'Transfiguration/Metamorphosis." External links *The Harry Potter Lexicon's Hogwarts Atlas featuring numerous images of Hogwarts *The Marauder's Map from the Warner Bros website *How Many Students Are There At Hogwarts?, by Steve Vander Ark. *The Collinsport Ghost Society A Muggle's Look of the School and Ghosts *Hogwarts Floor Plan, most accurate from the films, by Randwulf See also *Hogwarts Castle *Hogsmeade *Hogwarts Houses *Headmaster *Headmaster portraits *Secret passages at Hogwarts *Discipline at Hogwarts *Beauxbatons Academy of Magic *Durmstrang Institute Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' * * * *Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery‎‎ Notes and references de:Hogwarts de2:Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei es:Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería fi:Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulu fr:Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie nl:Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus no:Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom pl:Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie pt:Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts pt-br:Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts ru:Хогвартс uk:Гоґвартс vi:Học viện Ma thuật và Pháp thuật Hogwarts * Category:Potions Championship schools Category:Triwizard schools